


i don't even need the sunshine

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo wants to confess to Myungeun on stage. He’s only brave enough for soundcheck, but that’s still on stage, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't even need the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on loveteen-s.

This is only a soundcheck, Wonwoo clears his throat as he gets on the stage, and no one’s in the stadium except for the performers and the staff so his plan should go smoothly. His eyes search for Myungeun under the dim light of the audience seat and find her sitting with the other Lovelyz members, who, once realized that Wonwoo is looking at Myungeun, are busy elbowing and poking her. He smiles when he sees her swatting them all away.

He wanted to talk about this plan with Seungcheol, asking for advice, but he called for a group meeting and instead of getting a 1:1 session with him, Wonwoo got the members fighting for the best advice to give him. None of them really helped, but he’s still thankful.

Except for Jeonghan’s advice, which he actually took. He makes sure to look at Myungeun’s direction when he’s rapping his part; and even with minimal lighting, he still can see her smile.

He wastes no time in executing his plan. As soon as the song stops, his eyes locate Myungeun again and he immediately says to his mic, “Park Myungeun, I love you.”

It starts with the other Lovelyz’s members’ squeals, then the howls of the Seventeen members around him, then he’s got the whole stadium—the other performers and staff—roaring. From the corner of his eyes he sees Seungcheol giving his mic to a staff, which is then delivered to Myungeun, who sits straight in her seat but he sees no hint of shock or surprise. Instead, she takes the mic from the staff and asks, “Jeon Wonwoo, what is this?”

Wonwoo is actually surprised that she’s not surprised, even he can hear the smile in her voice.

“Me, confessing,” Wonwoo answers. He’s never had to gather up so much courage just to answer a question before.

“We’ll talk later,” Myungeun says into the mic.

“But I’m already finished,” Wonwoo replies, looking back at his band mates, all crowded by the stairs of the stage, afraid to interrupt their moment but still want to be there as a moral support for Wonwoo.

Myungeun abruptly stands up and says, “We’ll talk now then.”


End file.
